gideonofdestructionfandomcom-20200215-history
Mongoose
Mongoose (sometimes referred to as Goose) born Dante Rossto change is one of the supporting characters of G.O.D and the twin brother of the main Protagonist Dragon. He is usually seen at the school as he is a very good student, most other Gideon wonder how he ever has time for the gang when he is so studious to which he just smiles and says he has his ways. Though very scholorly he at his core is a Gideon so he too loves to fight and will gravitate to where other Gideon are located which sometime causes him to leave school a bit early to help with his brother's fights, though not as talented as his brother his fighting skills are quite good. Special Abilities/Ruh Dante has an incredible intellect and memory. Anything he sees, hears, or reads he remembers, he also has a thirst for knowledge which causes him to read any book that he has not read that he comes across. He was always the top of his class while his brother was always at the bottom. This talent is extended even to fighting and Ruh. Because he remembers everything that his brother watched while teaching himself to fight he knows it as well, though not on the same level as if brother his fighting skills are quite advanced. Dante’s intelligence is especially useful when it comes to things like battle strategy. His Ruh also helps him with his battle strategy as he can see relationships and see weak points within a group, or even manipulate a group of weak willed or lesser classed Ruh into fighting their comrades. Appearance Dante's head is oval shape leading to his jaw line, which is strong yet female like. His forehead protrudes out quite a bit. His skin, is tanned and caramel colored. His eyes are a black, angled, and when not reading always dropped low to the ground in a shy manner. Atop his head sits his blonde low cut fade with designed parts in it. His mouth sits a bit lower than his nose. His lips a lighter brown color then his skin, although just slightly. His lips are thick and smooth like the rest of his skin. And the bottom lip is a little thicker then the top. At the begining of the series he is shown to have a shy look on his face. Though, later on in the series he is seen with a emotionless and calculating face. This makes him look evil, however, he is still seen mostly reading books. His body is very muscular yet not so much as his twin brother's. Although he is in shape, it is more of a regular man's in shape, not a warrior's in shape, he is naturally speedy, though again no where near his brother. This does not mean that he cannot hold his own. His muscles are quite impressive just not as much as his always training brother. His arms are average length and they fit his body nicely his fist are normal for his size and round they look as if they couldn’t do as much damage as they could. However if you look closer you could see that his hands are smooth and soft, this is due to the fact that the only thing he does extensively is read. His fingernails are short and clean. His torso is of average proportions for his size. As are his pecks, as well as his abs. His body is in great shape due to his living with his brother he sometimes joins in on his training. His legs are almost exactly like his brother's, long as well and are slim and slender. His calves are ripped and have a look like a cheetah. His legs were bread for speed and shear kicking power which is used for acceleration. Personality Mongoose starts off as an introvert. When seen he rarely ever talks to anyone except his brother and keeps his nose in the books. His face is usually concealed. There are times though when he is seen with an excited look on his face, its during these instances that he is almost as lively as his brother. When he sees a girl his thinks is pretty he gets nervous, he begins to stutter and trip over his words. As the show progresses he starts to come out of his shell and his true personality is shown. He becomes a very calculating and logical person, he has the ability to think without emotions getting involved, which he states is the only reason he is a better strategist then his brother, this helps him on the rare instances where he is fighting, as he fights as a Gideon is supposed to. By controlling his emotions but not letting them control him, in that instance he is more of a Gideon than his brother. However, because of this he sometimes makes cruel and heartless decisions, for examle he would rather kill a bothersome enemy even if they are defenseless. Rather then letting them stay alive to get stronger to challenge them again, this is one of the only things that Neo and Dante argue about. History TBA Ruh Techniques TBA Category:Gideon's Category:Characters